ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 1715 (25th December 1998)
Plot Phil goes on a wild goose chase on the search for Ricky after Bianca goes into labour. Meanwhile, Tiffany and Beppe are waiting nervously for Bianca to return with Courtney at Pat's. Bianca is refusing to go to the hospital without Ricky so Grant is forced to commence into action. Lilly and Dot continue bickering at one another over the homeless man coming over to the vicarage but as soon as Alex steps in he's there in a heartbeat. Mark invites Ruth over to the Fowlers following the power cut to keep her company, Dot overhears the invitation and instantly assumes Pauline has invited everyone and spreads the news. Pauline is less pleased when they all turn up. Rosa is opening up Giuseppe's to cook her turkey. Huw and Lenny hint for them to join them. Rosa demands them to tell everyone in the Square to come over and she will prepare everyone's Christmas dinners. Gianni returns home to find nobody there. Everyone heads over to the restaurant. Pat overhears Tiffany and Beppe talking about their plan to get Courtney. Roy leaves the turkey on the floor as he sorts out the car and a dog gets its paws on it. Teresa and Ricky grow fonder and closer and lean in for a kiss until they interrupted by Phil banging on the door who informs Ricky that Bianca has gone into labour. Dot and Rosa have a dispute in the restaurant kitchen when Dot goes to light a cigarette. Gianni comes along to help his mother with the food, much to her pleasure. Ian and Melanie have been left alone with the kids at No.45 their pleasant conversation nearly leads into a passionate kiss just as the electricity bursts back on and interrupts them. The midwife arrives and informs Bianca that they can't move her and she'll have to give birth to the baby in The Vic. She gives birth to a baby boy with Ricky by her side, and the couple reconcile. Peggy is proud of Grant and Bianca later thanks him when she's taken to hospital. Tiffany grows tired of waiting and prepares for her attack. When she sees an ambulance outside the pub, she instantly thinks something has happened to Courtney. Dot and Lilly perform "Diamonds is a Girl's Bestfriend" in front of an audience in the restaurant. Tiffany begins to start feeling guilty when she sees what has happened and how Grant has helped deliver the baby. The compliments that are thrown to her from him don't make it any easier as DCI Mason walks in and arrests Grant for attempted murder. Tiffany watches on from the other side of the road with Courtney in her hands. Cast Regular cast *Tiffany - Martine McCutcheon *Grant - Ross Kemp *Beppe - Michael Greco *Phil - Steve McFadden *Bianca - Patsy Palmer *Ricky - Sid Owen *Frank - Mike Reid *Peggy - Barbara Windsor *Jamie - Jack Ryder *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Roy - Tony Caunter *Barry - Shaun Williamson *Robbie - Dean Gaffney *Sonia - Natalie Cassidy *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Mark - Todd Carty *Ruth - Caroline Paterson *Martin - James Alexandrou *Mary - Melanie Clark Pullen *Conor - Seàn Gleeson *Melanie - Tamzin Outhwaite *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Lenny - Desune Coleman *Huw - Richard Elis *Rosa - Louise Jameson *Gianni - Marc Bannerman *Teresa - Leila Birch *Joe - Jake Kyprianou *Alex - Richard Driscoll *Lilly - Barbara Keogh *Dot - June Brown *Jeff - Leslie Schofield *Steven - Edward Savage (Uncredited) *Courtney - Carissa & Josephine O'Meara (Uncredited) *Liam - Sonny Bottomley (Uncredited) Guest cast *Jean - Sarah Flind *DCI Mason - Campbell Morrison *Homeless Man - Gerard Bentall Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *41 Albert Square - Kitchen and hallway *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *47A Albert Square - Living room and porch *Bridge Street *Turpin Way *George Street *Giuseppe's - Restaurant and kitchen *89 George Street - Living room Notes *This second episode of a two-part special was broadcast on a Friday at 8.30pm. *First appearance of Liam Butcher. *A woman helping out in Giuseppe's is uncredited despite having dialogue. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Bianca and Grant are forced to put aside their differences. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 22,140,000 viewers (1st place - combined figure including repeat). Noteworthy dialogue Dot Cotton: "Very touchy these Italians. It's their Latin temper." Category:1998 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns Category:Christmas episodes